


Tell Me You Love Me

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave never expected to find the love of his life back in his arms once more. And yet, she only has one request of him, one that he will fulfill until the end of time. Fix-it fic for the season 8 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

The bright morning sunlight streamed into their bedroom and David smiled down on her still sleeping form. They had finally confirmed that the DNA of the bones found in the charred ruins of the Replicator's house had been his and she had come home the previous day. Gently, he pulled back the covers and raked his eyes up and down her back. "You're home, bella," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the small of her back.

She stirred a little, groaning slightly as she stretched. "David," she breathed out, turning to look up at him, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. "You're real." She reached up, and he couldn't keep his eyes from being drawn to the hateful scar on her wrist. "I made it, thanks to you. You saved me."

"Just as you saved me, bella." He leaned in and kissed her again, swinging his leg over her torso so that he straddled her. "Do you feel up to another round of reunion sex this morning?"

Erin smiled widely at him. "No, I don't want something that casual. I want reunion lovemaking. I want this to be permanent."

Her words took his breath away. They had both hinted at making things more official in the year they had spent together, she had introduced him to her children, and then the tension of the Replicator had crept into their lives, pulling them apart and twisting love into something thorny and weird. They had almost lost each other. And now, here she was, looking at him with such trust and love. As the quiet of the room descended, her lower lip began to tremble and the look of love faded into one of pain.

Softly, he reached up and caressed her cheek, his smile softening. He stretched his body out along hers once more, bundling her up into a tight embrace. "I love you, Erin Strauss."

She nodded, bursting into tears as she clung to him. "I love you, David Rossi."

"I didn't mean to make you cry, bella. You just took my breath away." He kissed her, letting her deepen the kiss, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hold him close as it lingered. "Do you really want to hitch your wagon to me?"

"I kind of do, Davie. I don't want to be without you ever again." She nuzzled her nose against his shoulder as she pulled him closer. He obliged her, running his hands up and down her back, exploring every inch of her. "I don't want to ever wake up and not see your face next to mine. I wanted you there with me, not Aaron."

It was the first time she had mentioned anything about that night to him and he cuddled her close to him, letting her head come to rest on his chest. "How much do you remember about that night, bella?"

"I was so cold. And drunk. And no one would stop to help me. They all thought I was crazy. And his face, it kept blending into yours and Aaron's. I didn't know Aaron was Aaron until almost the very end, and then I started babbling about how I didn't want to leave my children, how I loved all of them equally. I didn't have time to get to you and how much you mean to me."

The tears rolled down her cheeks, fast and furious, and he felt his heart shatter once more. Bending his head, he dropped soft kisses the crown of her head, his hands stilling on the swell of her ass. "You're breaking my heart, Erin."

"I'm sorry. I just, I can't let you go. The nightmares are creeping back into my dreams and I feel like, at any point, I'll wake up and find myself in Hell. That I didn't really try to find absolution here before I died, and this is just some trick of the Devil, taunting me with happiness before He yanks it away. I just need to hold on to this bright, shining, moment before that happens. Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat as she opened her mouth once more to speak. "Tell me you love me."

His mind flitted back to a conversation they had had at Christmastime. And suddenly, he knew what she was driving at. "I love you. Now let me show you how much." Gently, he turned her onto her back, hovering over her as he looked into her watery, red-rimmed, eyes. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He lowered his face over hers, pressing his lips to hers softly. "I love your lips, especially when they are curved up in a smile. Or drawn into that perfect little bow of annoyance, when I've upset you. I love the way you unconsciously bite your lower lip when you're not sure. I love that sweet crooked tooth of yours, since it reminds me that our imperfections only make us more dear to each other."

Erin sighed a little, the corners of her mouth turning up a little. "Go on?"

"Of course. I've only just begun." He pressed his lips against one of the deep dimples that marked her face when she smiled. "I love these dimples of yours, their very presence tells me how much you love to laugh and smile." David paused and smiled at her until she smiled back, deepening those precious lines.

"I've always hated my dimples."

"You shouldn't, they make you so, so, beautiful." He kissed the other dimple on her face and then slipped his lips up to the arch of eyebrow. "And I love when you cock one of those fine eyebrows up at me, whether in annoyance or invitation. Close your eyes, darling."

"Why?"

"I can't kiss them when they're open."

"Oh."

Slowly, she closed them, as if she didn't want to be separated from him, even by such a thin barrier. "I love your eyes, so grey and cool. But sometimes, just sometimes, you throw me looks that completely undo me. They're full of white-hot desire, and I just want to make love to you right then and there. You try to hide your looks behind your hair, which just heightens my desire for you." He brushed those lovely locks from her face before placing two sweet kisses on her eyes. "Now look at me, bella. What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me that you love me." Her face has softened into open longing and she sighed as a few precious tears rolled down the side of her face. "Please?"

"I love you. I love every inch of you, every glance you give me, every word that drops from you precious lips, every embrace that you wrap me in. I sort of knew this would never be a casual fling for us. We burn too brightly for this to be some flash in the pan relationship. Right?"

She nodded, arching up to kiss him sweetly. "I never thought I would hear those words again from your lips. One more time?"

"I love you." He kissed her once more. "And I am going to keep telling you that until the angels call us home. Hopefully that doesn't happen for a very long time." She nodded and pulled him down on top of her. "What do you want?"

"I want to feel you pressing me down into the mattress, keeping me here, telling me I'm alive and not dreaming in Hell. I want to stay here for days, not getting up and not thinking about the world out there."

"I can arrange that, bella, but we will have to get up occasionally for showers and other necessities."

"I don't need food, you are my food. We can shower together. Please, just let me be clingy for a few days more. I've only just come home."

Home. She had called his house her home. "My house will always be your home."

"No, Davie. You are home. You and Aaron and Derek and Penelope and the others, you are my home. I cannot, I cannot…" Her words faded away again, the tears closing up her throat. He kissed her and she pressed her lips fiercely against his. "Please, tell me you understand."

"I do. Our happily ever after will begin right this moment, in our house."

"Does that mean I can bring my cats here?"

He chuckled a little as he nodded. "Of course you may. Luna and Artemis will enjoy having a new place to explore."

"Thank you. Make love to me now?"

"What do you think I've been doing this morning? Making love is about more than sex. It's the intimacy of these conversations, telling each other our fears and hopes and dreams." He kissed her once more, swallowing her sigh of pleasure. "Will you wear my ring openly now?"

"Yes." Her simple reply made his heart sing and he began to kiss down the strong line of her jaw to her neck. He could feel the way desire was causing her to flush and he smiled at her reaction. "Yes, I will. And I can freely say that as soon as I get the wedding planned, we'll have it. We can invite anyone you want, anyone."

Dave nodded and brushed his lips against the curve of her collarbone. "That sounds like heaven, bella. Complete and utter heaven." She made a soft sound of agreement as he began to place feather light kisses along the tops of her breasts. "And have I told you how much I love your breasts? So soft, and lovely, and responsive to my slightest touch."

"Alan wanted me to get a boob job after I had weaned Tabitha. He didn't like the way they looked."

"Alan is an idiot. Sure, they're not the same as when you were young, but they are lovely nonetheless because they are completely yours. Nothing plastic about you." She nodded and David placed a kiss on each nipple, relishing the sounds she made in response. "So beautiful," he murmured as he kissed his way down to the stretchmarks that lined her stomach. "These gorgeous lines that tell me the story of your pregnancies, how you carried three children and brought them into this world to love."

"Four, Davie. I had four pregnancies. There would have been another child after Karen, but I got into that car accident. I hadn't had the chance to tell anyone, since I had just passed out of the first trimester."

"Oh, Erin," he sighed out, running his tongue back and forth across the mark closest to his mouth. Her hips moved restlessly, and he smiled as he brought his hand to her mons. Erin arched against his hand and he laughed gently. "The softest touch still causes you to go completely wild. I missed you in the three weeks you were gone from me. Three weeks that were stolen from us by that madman Curtis."

"We'll make up for lost time," she said brokenly, opening her legs in clear invitation. Dave took the hint and knelt between her legs, leaning in to press his lips against her labia. "Right there, Davie, just like that." Smiling, he gently parted her with his thumbs and let his tongue dance across her clit. She tightened her thighs around his head as he drove her to distraction and he fell in love with her all over again as he brought her to orgasm.

Erin was breathing heavily as he entered her, thrusting slowly in and out of her willing body. "Does this feel good, Erin?"

"Yes, like heaven. Satan couldn't recreate these precious details," she murmured as she ran her fingers up and down his back, scratching lightly. Dave hissed in pleasure as she angled her hips higher, drawing him in further. "More, David, more," she wailed as she tugged him down on top of her.

He tried to set a faster pace for them, but found himself wanting to linger in the moment of reunion. Finally, though, he came and she moaned as he teased her clit, wanting her to have her own orgasm, too. He collapsed on top of her gently, and she immediately burrowed close to him, kissing his lips over and over again. "You are my Erin, forever and always."

"And you are my David, forever and always." She sighed as she reached up to play with his hair. "Are you sure we have to get up from this bed?"

"Sometime soon, yes." He reached down and pulled the sheet over them as he turned on his side, bringing Erin with him. "So, when do you think you're returning to work?"

"Whenever the Director will let me. And I'm telling him that I am going out with you on the field. No if, ands, or buts, about it."

David tightened his grip on her. "I almost lost you because of that."

"It won't happen this time. I swear. I just cannot be parted from you. Entreat me not to leave thee."

"For wither thou goes, I wilt go." He finished the familiar Biblical quote and then leaned in to kiss her once more. "We could compromise, you know. Hang out with Penelope while I'm on the case, that way you can hear my voice, and stay with her while I'm away. If the case requires her coming along, you will, too."

"I suppose that might work. Thank you for wanting to protect me." David made a soft sound of pleasure at the fact that she had figured him out so quickly. "I love you."

"I love you." They both stiffened as they heard the steady pounding of feet coming up the stairs. "You'll be all right, bella. I'll protect you."

She nodded and clung to him, fearfully peeking over his shoulder to watch the door. "David! David! Did you hear the news? Or did you know?" The whirlwind that was Penelope Garcia burst through the bedroom door and gasped, her face turning red in embarrassment. "Oh, my god, I didn't know. I am so sorry." She averted her eyes and went over to the armoire, hiding behind the door. "I'm really happy you're alive, Erin."

The silvery sound of her laughter filled David with happiness and he smiled against her shoulder as she knocked her foot against his shin. "I'm glad to be alive, Penelope."

"Can I touch you, to make sure that you're really here, that you really did survive?"

She nodded, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I'll need a nightgown. We're in a rather delicate position here, dear." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, only to be hit in the head with a balled up nightie.

"Kitten!"

"Sorry, Dave. My aim was a little off. Oh, my god, you guys are going to have a happily ever after. You are so blessed! Are you decent yet, Erin?"

She shook her head. "Not quite yet. Give me another moment." Erin slipped out of the bed and pulled the nightie over her head. The soft pink cotton clung to her, and Dave couldn't take his eyes off her perfect ass. "Quit staring, Davie."

"How did you…?"

"I know everything about you, honey. I memorized the things that made me happy when I was with you, and knowing when you were looking at me is one of those things." She turned slightly, smiling at him. "You are the last love of my life."

"And you are the last love of mine."

She dipped her chin, a deep blush covering her face as she smiled widely. "All right, Penny, I'm decent."

The younger woman turned and blinked for a few moments, staring at Erin, almost not quite believing that she was there, alive, with them. "Erin. Oh, Erin." She rushed forward as she burst into tears, throwing her arms around her in reckless abandon. As Dave watched, the two women seemed to fold into each other, both crying. Somehow, they made it over to the bed and Erin helped Penelope to sit. "They told us you were dead. We had a funeral for you. Just like Emily. And just like Emily, you're here, you're alive. You sacrificed yourself for us."

This brought out a watery laugh from his lover and she pulled away to reach up and cup Penelope's face, running her thumb back and forth across her cheek. "I'm not Jesus, Penelope."

"No, you're more like Usagi. You fought to protect us, you figured out what the enemy was doing, how it was one of our own, and you hunted him down without any concern for your own safety. And now you're back, even more beautiful, and vibrant, and real."

Erin sighed delicately and Dave scooted over to join them, resting his chin on his beloved's shoulder. "Let me guess, this Usagi is some character from your cartoons."

"There not cartoons, Rossi. They are anime, and are a legitimate art form." Her tear-filled eyes narrowed slightly as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know why you decided to fall in love with him, Erin. You could have picked someone much less vexing."

"But then there wouldn't be any making up, Penelope. And the making up is so very, very, wonderful." She turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek. "Besides, I can be a bit vexing at times as well."

Penelope shook her head. "So you two were made for each other, then. Oh, and I should tell you, you might want to get dressed. The team is heading over here for brunch. Der and Reid are bringing something over from Real Food Café."

Dave felt Erin stiffen against him and he rubbed her arm gently. "That will be nice, Kitten. Why don't you get the dining room set up while we get ready?"

"All right, sounds like a plan! See you in a little bit." She got up and then leaned in to hug Erin once more, pressing her lips to her cheek. "You are alive!"

"I know," she whispered in reply and shooed Penelope away. Once their bedroom door was closed, she turned to Dave, her eyes luminous with unshed tears. "I don't know if I want them here, Davie. Even that was a bit overwhelming. My doctor said that would be a lingering side effect of that drug, it really did a number on my system. Will I ever be normal again?"

He gazed into her blue eyes, wondering if he would get hurt if he teased her in this moment of yearning fragility. "Were you ever normal, bella?"

She gasped lightly, reaching out and smacking his shoulder. "David James Rossi!" The look of outrage soon faded into a soft smile and then she was pushing him back on the bed and kissing him senseless. He had to chuckle against her lips, not expecting that reaction from her. "You are so lucky that I love you."

"Oh, do I ever know that full well. Now, let's get up and get ourselves ready to face our visitors." He turned her onto her back before placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it a little and he placed another kiss there, knowing what she was asking.

"That's one of the things I love about you, my sweet, loving, wonderful, David." She pushed him away and slid out of the bed, sashaying over to the armoire and rooting through the clothes she had left there over the months they had spent together. "I want you to wear that peach colored shirt, honey. You look so handsome in it."

He nodded and padded over to join her, resting his head against hers. "Did you leave that yellow sundress here?"

"I think so." She thumbed through the outfits, finally pulling out the garment he was thinking of. "I don't know if I have a bra that would look right under this, though."

"Go without."

"You are such a lecher, my love."

"But I'm your beloved lecher." He kissed her cheek and quickly moved away from her, knowing she would hit him once more. Sure enough, she turned and went to smack him, only to stick her tongue out as she went over to the dresser and rooted around for appropriate undergarments.

Chuckling, he pulled out the shirt she had requested and dressed with surprising speed. Turning to his lover, he saw struggling with the zipper and rushed over help her. Dave couldn't stop himself pressing his lips against the base of her neck. "Will you brush my hair?"

"I thought you'd never ask." This was another ritual she had introduced to him, one that he loved and relished. Leading her over to the vanity, he gently pushed her down onto the bench before picking up the silver brush he'd bought her after the first time she'd asked him to brush her hair. "Will you humor me now?"

"I suppose that I can," she sighed out as he smoothed her hair with the brush, detangling any snarls with his fingers. "For you, I'd do anything." Vaguely, Dave could hear his doorbell ring and he knew that the others were arriving.

"Are you ready to make your grand reappearance?" he asked lovingly, helping her to stand. She nodded before stepping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Erin?"

"Tell me, one more time, before we go down there."

"I love you." He sealed his words with a gentle kiss and she sighed. "Now, let's go down."

She smiled at him, clasping his hand and they left the room together. "David?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"Thank you." All he could do was squeeze her hand gently as they began to go down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Penelope, smiling widely up at them. "I hope we're not too late. I wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

"You're fine, Erin. May, may I hold your hand, too, as we head into the dining room?" The sweet hesitancy in Penelope's voice brightened Dave's smile, and she shrugged a little at him. Erin nodded and reached out her hand to the woman, letting her lead them into the room.

All conversation stopped the moment Erin stepped inside and then, Aaron was stepping forward, pulling her into a tight hug. As Dave watched, his best friend began to cry, something he hadn't done since Emily had returned to them. "Oh, Aaron. Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me alone. Thank you for comforting me."

It was at that moment, Erin began to cry once more, and as he continued to watch, his best friend gently rubbed her back, comforting her as they wept together. Looking around at the others, he watched them swipe at their eyes, trying to hide their tears. "Welcome home, Erin. I wish it could have been sooner, but the degradation of the bones made extracting the DNA more difficult than expected."

"I'm here, and that's all that matters." She pulled away from him and stepped closer to Dave once more. He heard the unspoken request loud and clear and he drew her close to him, letting her lean back against his chest as he closed his arms around her waist. "Thank you for all wanting to welcome me home. I'm sorry that we had to do this to you for the second time."

"Oh, Erin." Penelope reached out for her and Erin cocked her head to the side, knocking it against his chin. "Our Erin. May I hug you again?"

She was so tense in his arms, and he shook his head imperceptibly at the younger woman. "I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." Pulling away from him, she rushed from the room.

"The MDMA worked a number on her. She still hasn't fully recovered. Excuse me."

"No, Dave. Please, let me go after her." Penelope's luminous brown eyes bored into his and slowly, reluctantly, he nodded. Looking around the room, he fixed his gaze on Blake, the one person who looked vaguely discomforted by being there.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Would you mind leaving? I'm sorry, but I think that might be part of Erin's unease. We'll see you in the office next week."

She nodded in relief, making a quick beeline for the door. Once she had gone, Dave slumped against the wall, looking at the rest of their friends. "The doctors don't know if she'll ever be fully back to her normal. But I'm not going to leave her side."

"You love her, Rossi." He turned his face towards Derek, nodding slightly. "We all sort of knew this was coming, watching the two of you dance around each other. We couldn't believe what the Director told us this morning, Baby Girl was the first to plan everything out. If it would be easier, we could just head out."

"No, please, stay." Dave looked to his lover, watching her smile at him. "I have to become accustomed to being around people once more if I am going to be in the office." Her words were halting, and she clung to Penelope almost fearfully, but there was a determination in her eyes that spoke of her resiliency. "As Penny said, our happily ever after has begun."

Dave nodded as he beckoned her over to his side once more. She tugged Penelope with her, ensconcing herself between them. Aaron fumbled with something in his pocket, holding his hand out to Dave. "You never claimed this from the evidence lockup. I figured you would want it back."

He smiled as he took the ring from his best friend's hand. "Thank you." Letting go of Erin's hand, he knelt in front of her, locking eyes with her. The tears were back, but she was smiling so radiantly, and he touched his heart with his free hand before reaching up and touching hers. "Erin. My Erin. My dear, sweet, beloved, Erin. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming the last Mrs. Rossi?"

"Yes," she whispered, holding out her hand so that he could slip the ring home. The group began to clap softly and Dave stood, embracing his Erin tightly, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, sweet, kiss. "Tell me, tell me one more time."

"I love you." He pecked at her lips. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." She sighed against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck, squeaking a little as he picked her up, whirling her around. Once he had settled her back on the ground, he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, I suppose we should eat before the food gets cold." He nodded and she leaned in to kiss him once more. "I love you. I'm home."

"Forever and always, sunshine," Penelope replied as she guided Erin over to the table, placing her at the head. Dave took the seat next to her, reaching out once more for her hand, not wanting to lose contact with the one thing in his life right now that made the most sense. "Our family is all home at last."

"From your lips to God's ears, Kitten," he replied lowly, never taking his eyes off his beloved.


End file.
